1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to a transparent display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic technologies, various types of display apparatuses have been developed for use in various fields. In particular research on next-generation display apparatuses has accelerated.
A transparent display apparatus refers to an apparatus that has transparency in which a background behind the apparatus is seen through the apparatus. In a related art, a display panel is formed of an opaque semiconductor compound such as silicon (Si), gallium arsenide (GaAs), etc. Even though various application fields have been introduced, related art display panels are not sufficient to cover the various application fields. Thus, new types of electronic devices have been developed, including, a transparent display apparatus.
A transparent display apparatus includes a transparent oxide semiconductor layer with transparency. When the transparent display apparatus is used, a user may see information through a screen of the transparent display apparatus while seeing a background behind the apparatus. Thus, spatial and temporal restriction of related at display apparatuses may be overcome.
A transparent display apparatus may be conveniently used in various environments. For example, when a window in a store is embodied as a transparent display apparatus, if a user passes, an advertising phrase may be displayed in the window to attract user interest. In addition, when a window of a porch in a home is embodied as a transparent display apparatus, a user may see various multimedia contents through a large size window of the porch to enhance user satisfaction.
A related art transparent three-dimensional (3D) display may not display a 3D image that may be seen on front and rear surfaces of the display. In addition, in order to provide autonomy in terms of a user location, a head tracking system appropriate for only one user is applied. These problems may restrict a related art transparent 3D display from being used as a digital signal display. A parallax barrier may provide a multi-view 3D display for providing user autonomy to support a plurality of users.
However, the optical transmittance of a parallax barrier is very low. Thus, a display has low transmittance. A lenticular lens may be used instead of the parallax barrier. However, when the lenticular lens is used, although the light transmittance of an image panel is increased, a refractive value of the lenticular lens is not high, which causes an image to not be seen by a user. Accordingly, problems arise in that a user may not see a clear image of an object positioned behind a display.